


Wanton

by asrundream



Series: Squall In Stockings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: gift</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanton

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: gift

Seifer was tired of waiting for his birthday present. He had reached the point of annoyance where he was about to break the door down. It was saved only by its timely opening.

Squall stood in the bedroom doorway, wearing only a garter belt, stockings, and heels.

"Hyne fucking damn," Seifer choked.

"You like it?"

He nodded once. "I'd like it even more up close."

Squall crossed the room in slow, hip-swaying strides, and slid into Seifer's lap.

"I thought about wrapping a ribbon around my cock."

"No need," Seifer breathed, leaning down. "I'll wrap my lips around it instead."


End file.
